Turning the Tables
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Set in first season, close where Neflite dies. Neflite survives his attack and now is set to stop the Negaverse, with the help of powerful friends. Friends that shouldn't have interferred but had to. Rewritten Chapter 2
1. Silent Invitation

_Author's Notes_

Don't own Sailor Moon. Never have and never will. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, but the characters Corrine, Kelly and Janice are mine.

The idea for "Turning the Tables" came from when I was watching "A Friend in Wolf's Clothing." I kept thinking of what if Neflite did survive. The longer it has taken me to write this fic, the better my ideas are getting.

Zoycite is female in this fic. I do prefer male Zoisite but this helps me to make sure that Malachite doesn't have any possible chance of pairing up with Sailor Venus/Mina. I'm a major fan to the Manga with the Generals+Scouts expect for Neflite, he has to stay with Molly. Right Moon Momma. I have a bad habit of pairing the scouts to men. This way none of the scouts goes with the Generals in case I ever do a sequel or another fic dealing with this one.

Some parts in the story go with the episodes "Molly's Folly", "A Friend In Wolf's Clothing", "Jupiter Comes Thundering In", "Too Many Girlfriends", "Sailor V Makes the Scene", "A Reluctant Princess" and "The Past Returns".

The rating for the story is PG for Romance (a few mushy kissing scenes), fights (more on the lines from the show), and a little violence.

Thanks to Moon Momma for editing the story and for her wonderful suggested ideas.

_Turning the Tables  
_**Chapter 1 – Silent Invitation  
**By Lady1Venus

_Here in chapter 1 there are some parts, which are not my idea. I have the  
authorization to use parts of Moon Momma's short story "Interlude"  
__This story goes with the episode "Molly's Folly"_

McKenna Park, was the location. It was nearing on midnight, maybe a little pass. What were teens thinking of in being in the park? But that wasn't what was going through Molly Baker's mind as she was with Maxfield Stanton. The hunkiest man in Tokyo. However Molly soon learnt some things was sure she wanted to know. Now here she was Maxfield beside her and Sailor Moon ranting off how evil he was. Molly didn't want to believe it, but she watched first hand as he attacked Sailor Moon. She was terrified.

She became more terrified when Sailor Moon used her tiara to attack the guy she was with. Molly had thrown herself in front of Maxfield, using her body as a shield from Sailor Moon's tiara. She braced herself for the attack, but it didn't come as she heard Sailor Moon yell, stop and it did. But before Molly could react, a woman wearing a mask suddenly came out of nowhere and starting attacking Maxfield.

Why the two struggled, something fell from Maxfield's hands. Molly bent to pick it up but as she did so. She didn't know what possessed her to, but she felt compelled to pick it up. Of course that was a bad mistake. The woman who was attacking Maxfield suddenly turned from him and headed towards her. All Molly could was let out a scream in fright but then she vaguely heard Maxfield shout her name. He saved her. But that was all, at that time Molly was finally too overwhelmed and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Sailor Moon's friends had arrived shortly after Neflite, aka Maxfield, had attacked Sailor Moon and they were able to slow him down to be able to protect Molly. The woman revealed herself to be a youma and again went after Neflite. Before anyone knew it, Sailor Moon used her tiara and destroyed the youma who was attacking Neflite again.

With the youma destroyed, Neflite stared at his hands in shock. He saved Molly and he was stunned after saving her. He had no idea why he did it. He just felt the urge to protect her from the monster. But what puzzled him even more was Sailor Moon. She, more or less, saved him from the youma, Yasha. He knew the youma came from Zoycite but of course he didn't have the proof.

Neflite watched, as he continued to look at his hands, as Sailor Moon ran over to Molly. She knelt down and cushioned Molly against her lap. Looking down, Neflite felt a sudden feeling of kindness. He had never had this feeling before, at least not that he could remember.

He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and was about to disappear before the scouts could question him. But before leaving he noticed a small round object in his pocket. Lifting it out he saw that it was the jewel Molly stole from her mother. He knelt down in front of Sailor Moon and placed the jewel in Molly's hands and then stood up to leave.

"Wait, Neflite. Where are you going? What about Molly? Don't you care about her?" Sailor Moon asked as she saw he was about to leave.

"I saved her life," Neflite said simply. He turned back to Sailor Moon.

"Yeah I know but I'm not talking about that," Sailor said with concern. "You saved Molly's life back there."

"What's wrong with you? Don't you have any heart?" Sailor Mercury asked

Sailor Mars snorted. "Don't bother talking to him about heart."

"Ha," Neflite scowled. "You think you are so smart. Well I hate to burst your bubble girls. You know nothing. Soon we'll have the Silver Moon Crystal and then Negaverse will finally rule the universe."

"Silver Moon Crystal? What is that?" Sailor Moon asked him. Luna, who was just a few feet away from the girls, wondered the same thing, except she remembered hearing about the crystal.

"So you girls just keep fighting for your lofty truth and justice. Soon it won't matter. You will all lose when the Negaforce awakens." He turned from them and began to walk away, laughing and then disappeared.

"Ah. Maxfield," Molly moaned. She was starting to regain conscious.

"Umm…Molly," Sailor Moon started. She saw a flashing light out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw a falling star. _Please oh shooting star, if __Neflite really cares for Molly, help him conquer the bitterness in his heart._

For a few minutes longer Molly rested against Sailor Moon until she was fully awake. The first thing she focused on was Sailor Moon. When she remembered the fight and saving Maxfield, she noticed he was no longer there. She bolted off Sailor Moon in a panic.

"Where's Maxfield?" she asked desperately.

"He left, Molly," Sailor Moon answered her.

"Where?" she asked.

"Molly, what is important here is that you understand that Maxfield is a dangerous man. That isn't his real name. He is trying to kill us and destroy the world," Sailor Mars answered. Sailor Moon was at a loss for words.

"If he's evil then why did he save me?" she argued back, tears starting to burn her eyes.

"That is a mystery," Mercury said.

"Come on, Molly, let's take you home," Sailor Moon offered, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"No! He is kind and gentle. He would never hurt me," she cried. She pulled away from Sailor Moon's hand and ran off, tears falling freely.

"Molly, wait!" Sailor Moon was about to go after her but Sailor Mars stopped her.

"Let her go."

"She's my friend."

"Sailor Moon, in her present condition she doesn't want to hear anything. She just witnessed Neflite trying to kill you. That in itself tells her he is evil. She just doesn't want to believe it," Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah, but she could be hurt, it is after midnight," Sailor Moon stated.

"If Neflite does have any feelings for her, he'll keep an eye on her. He saved her life and you saved his," Sailor Mars assured her.

"I only saved Neflite, because if I didn't destroy the monster, the monster would have gone after Molly again," Sailor Moon said. _Or did I save Neflite for that reason?_

****

Molly ran down the street. She stopped for a moment to find that the scouts did not follow her. When she was relieved to know she was followed, she continued on, this time walking. The tears were clouding her vision. Suddenly she felt something in her hands. She had a death grip on it. She looked at it to see it was the crystal she had given to Maxfield. She put it back in her pocket, taking note she now had to face her mother.

She sniffled as she walked, letting the tears run freely down her cheeks, while she wondered if any girl had ever been as confused about love as she was. Maxfield Stanton was so handsome and sophisticated; she could hardly believe that someone like him would ever notice her. Something strange always happened when she was with Maxfield. But now…she just didn't want to believe he would be that evil. His voice, his touch, the way he looked at her, were all so gentle. And though he was twice her age, she felt, deep down, an elemental, instinctive connection to him, something that she could never express in words but was undeniably there. Surely he had to feel it, too.

Behind her she heard the purr of a car engine at low speed, slowing down beside her. Belatedly she thought of kidnappers, and looked over her shoulder at the car. It was a red Ferrari. She stopped walking, and the car stopped next to her. Maxfield reached over and opened the passenger side door. No words passed between them; they simply looked at each other, until Molly decided to accept the unspoken invitation. She got into the car, fastened her seat belt, and closed the door.

They drove in silence through the city to the wooded foothills. At the end of a long, winding dirt road, a huge old mansion showed in the headlights through the trees. Maxfield pulled the car up near the front door and shut off the engine. The mansion and its surrounding pine trees looked ghostly in the moonlight.

He got out of the car first, came around, and opened her door for her. Then, with a hand lightly placed behind her shoulders, he guided her into the house. He didn't touch any buttons or switches, but lights came on and soft jazz music began playing from a sound system somewhere. This ground floor was one huge room.

The room was decorated in lavish green leathersofas and chairs. Tables were also around the furniture. At the opposite end of the room were French double doors. Against one wall was a liquor shelf. Maxfield took off his jacket, then poured himself a glass of whiskey over ice. After looking Molly over with a calculating eye, he poured about an inch and a half of white wine into a goblet and handed it to her. She knew what wine tasted like but didn't have it every often, only at weddings and other special occasions.

Still without saying a word, Maxfield opened the French doors and guided her out onto the patio there. It was really more of a balcony, since the ground sloped away at the back of the house and from there one could look into the middle height of the trees a short distance away. He left the doors open so that the music drifted outside.

Molly leaned against the railing, looking out into the woods, which were dimly lit by the light from the house. Maxfield also leaned against the railing, sideways, facing her. There was a soft clink of ice as he sipped his drink. He finally spoke. "Why did you do it?"

She looked at him, "I don't understand."

"You understand more than you let on. Why did you risk your life to save mine? You must know the power of Sailor Moon's tiara trick."

"Yes, I have seen her use the tiara," she said thinking back to all the days Sailor Moon saved her with her tiara. She wondered why Maxfield's voice was now deeper than before. Now it sounded a little rough but still had kindness in it.

"You must have been frightened."

"Y-- yes I was a bit. But I knew she would find a way to stop it."

He turned to look at the woods, "To be honest, it scared the hell out of me."

"Well what scared me more was what would her tiara do to you. I've seen the tiara destroy creatures."

"Why would it scare you more?"

"You heard me telling the Sailor Scouts."

"Yes, I did," he answered simply. "But I want to hear from you."

"Well…it's because I love you." She had forgotten the glass of wine in her hand. She took a sip of the wine and it tasted like nothing she ever tasted before. It was sweet on her tongue.

"Humph. I'm incapable of love." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"How can you say that," she argued back. "You saved my life tonight."

"Sailor Moon tried to warn you about me, didn't she? You saw me try to kill her and the other Scouts tonight. And you must have noticed that I've got a wild reputation around town."

"Yes and I don't want to believe it."

"Well you should. I am an evil person."

"That's a lie. If you were an evil person, like Sailor Moon and you keep saying, then why did you bring me here." She walked over by him. "My heart tells me I'm on the right path."

"And what path is that?"

"You," she answered bluntly.

"Molly, like I said I'm incapable of love. I serve evil, steal energy and hope for world domination. What would your heart say to that?"

He was facing her now, and she met his eyes. "It says that liars are best at lying to themselves."

Abruptly, he turned away from her, and went to the railing at the far end of the balcony. Molly turned away and stared out at forest. They stood in silence for a long time, until a new song came on, a dreamy, sophisticated Big Band ballad. Molly heard Maxfield walk over to her. He took her hand and turned her to face him. "Will you dance?"

She smiled her answer, and set her drink down on top of the rail. He took her into his arms, and they began to dance. This was different from the formal waltz they had shared at the Diamond Embassy ball; this was closer, more casual, and more intimate. Maxfield's right hand was at the small of her back; with his left hand he held her right hand against his shoulder. Her left hand gripped at his right shoulder, entangled in his long hair.

Gradually, almost imperceptibly, he pulled her closer during the course of the dance until she could rest her head against his chest as they moved together. She closed her eyes and hoped she wouldn't start crying. If there was to be one perfect moment in her life, this was it, dancing so close with Maxfield under the moon and stars, alone except for the trees.

Too soon, the song ended; he held her a few seconds longer, then let go. He was still standing next to her, and she asked, "What was that song called?" She wanted to make sure she always remembered it.

"Moonlight Serenade, by Glenn Miller." After a moment, he added wryly, "How appropriate."

The mood was broken. Molly walked back to her drink on the rail. She picked up the goblet, fiddled with it and then set it down again.

"I'll take you home now. Do you want to finish your drink?" Maxfield asked.

"No, not really. I don't drink wine very much," she said a little shy.

"I figured you didn't drink wine much. Just set your glass down. It will be picked up later." With another light touch on her shoulder he led her back to the car. He helped her get in before driving away. On the way back to the city, Molly leaned her head against the seat, trying to keep her eyes open. She didn't realize how tired she was until they left his home.

Neflite was holding her hand, she didn't seem to notice but at least she didn't object. He wasn't quite sure why he held her hand. But holding her small hand in his huge one, it gave a sense of peace. He hadn't felt peace in a very long time, not since before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom.

Maxfield stopped the car in front of the jewelry store. He got out and opened the passenger door for Molly, then walked her to the private entrance that led to the second-floor apartment where Molly lived with her mother. They faced each other. Maxfield brushed his fingers along Molly's jawline. "I wish I could know what you know, Molly," he whispered.

"Just follow your heart. Your heart will lead you on the right path."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. She gasped a little, surprised. He pulled away, went back to his car, got in, and drove away. Molly stood, watching the taillights disappear into the city night. "You are a good man, Maxfield Stanton, even if you don't know it," she whispered. She quietly walked into her home. She knew her mother would still be up wondering where she was.

"Molly, where have you been?" her mother asked with relief.

"I'm sorry mother, but someone was in danger and I thought your crystal would help but it didn't. Here's the crystal back. I'm tired right now, I'm going to bed."

Molly turned and headed for her room. She didn't pay any attention on her mother's reaction. She put her pajamas on, got in bed, and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. Her mother came in to check on her to find her asleep. She wanted to talk some more about tonight. But she guessed it had to wait.

When she left the room and closed the door, a tall man stood behind the door. He was no longer wearing a suit. He was wearing his Negaverse uniform. He strolled over to Molly and watched her sleep. He had put a sleep spell on her so she would be able to sleep before school in the morning. He looked down at her sleeping form and kneeled down. He brushed a few of her bangs out of her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered. "Every time I'm around you, I get these feelings that I never felt before." He really wanted so much to erase her memory of him attacking Sailor Moon. But he couldn't find the heart to do it. He created a chair with his powers to sit and watch her sleep. He too fell asleep.

Before the sun started to rise, he awoke. He knew she'd be up not long after the sun rose. So to be sure she wouldn't see him, he left, returning back to the Negaverse. But before leaving, he left a small gift behind, a single white rose by her head.

As he entered his own set of rooms, in his small castle, Zoycite hovered in mid air waiting for him.

"Well, well, well," she mocked. Neflite swung his head up in the air to find the little pipsqueak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neflite demanded.

"Just thought to let you know that Queen Beryl has lost her patience."

"Why would you care to tell me?" he growled.

"I don't," she mocked.

"Then why don't you go back to your little love nest and leave my troubles with her majesty," Neflite snarled.

"Ohh. You will pay for that remark," Zoycite hissed and disappeared.

After Zoycite was gone, Neflite went to the throne room and had an all out bitch session with her majesty.

"Neflite, you have failed again!" Beryl roared. "You used precious amounts of energy and didn't even capture any of those scouts! You are as incompetent as Jedite! I think it's high time to appoint someone new for the job. You fail one more time, you'll suffer the same fate as Jedite, understand!"

"Yes, your majesty," Neflite said, bowing. He took a quick glance to his left and saw Zoycite, silently chuckling. Anything further Queen Beryl said, Neflite didn't hear. He was silently vowing to get his revenge on Zoycite, that little pipsqueak.

When Neflite was back in his small castle, he went over to his wine cellar and poured himself a goblet of wine and then went and sat down on his throne.

He wanted to come up with away to get rid of Sailor Moon but all he could think about was Molly. He kept thinking how her hair smelled like fresh wildflowers when they danced, how her skin felt when he kissed her cheek. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He knew it was foolish for him to kiss her but he couldn't stop himself. When he had kissed her cheek he wanted so much to kiss her lips but couldn't bring himself to do it. It was like fate was pointing him down a different direction or worse yet the power of the stars. Finally, after a few hours of thinking of Molly, he started wondering how Sailor Moon knew Molly. He tried to come up with his own conclusion.

Zoycite was behind one of the pillars listening. Zoycite was trying to find a weakness to be able to destroy Neflite. After a little while of listening she almost heard Neflite mumble Molly's name but Zoycite heard Queen Beryl call her and left her position, promising to be back.

* * *


	2. Planting the Seed of Change

Turning the Tables  
**Planting the Seed of Change**  
By Lady1Venus

After a few more hours of sitting, Neflite decided what his next plan of action. He was going to see if Molly could know who Sailor Moon was. Molly was his last chance. If he could get Sailor Moon out of the way, he'd probably get in good graces with her majesty once again. With the idea in mind, Neflite teleported to Molly's bedroom window. Before waking her up he thought perhaps the silver crystal could be inside of her, but before he could really act too far on it, she had woken up and saw that he was there, but hidden.

"Maxfield?" she called tiredly.

"Maxfield Stanton is not my real name. That is just a persona I have been using so I could find what I was looking for." Neflite was standing just outside her opened window, behind the curtain.

"So it is true then?" she asked. "Sailor Moon is right about you?"

"She is," he stated quietly. "Please just listen to me for a few minutes and I'll explain everything." Neflite would have smirked if he didn't think Molly would see his silhouette, he could see hers and he could see her mouth move.

"Alright," she said, placing herself in a more comfortable position.

"Thank you," Neflite said. "First of all my real name is Neflite and I am a warrior for the Negaverse, which is a society who wishes to destroy this world by any means necessary. However, since meeting you, my mind has become clouded. Your pretty face and voice has started to open my eyes to what is real and what isn't."

Molly sat on her bed and listened carefully. She knew he was telling something important. Why was he telling, that was confusing her but she hoped he would tell her.

"The other day when we danced at my secret hideout and you saying that you loved me. It got me thinking if I have been making the right choices. You are a wonderful girl, Molly and you have opened to my eyes to love. I now wish to leave the dreary place of the Negaverse." Neflite went silent waiting for Molly to speak.

When Neflite wouldn't speak anymore, Molly knew he was waiting for her. "What did you want me to do?"

'Good' he thought 'she's falling for it'. Neflite slightly turned his head so she would not be able to see his mouth move and he smirked. "Molly, I wish to help Sailor Moon in the fight against the Negaverse. But I need to find her. Please, do you know where she is?"

Tears sprang to Molly's eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't, Neflite," she quietly cried.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, playing on the hurt voice.

"I do believe you, really I do. But I have no idea who Sailor Moon is. She just shows up when trouble happens. I always thought I always just happened to be in the same place when she shows up."

"I see," he said. "Well please if you find her, I need to speak with her." He soon disappeared.

Molly jumped from her bed and ran to the curtain when he vanished. She started to cry openly wondering how to help him. Just behind her, just above the window, he stood listening as she cried and then called her friend and told her friend what happened. Neflite smirked as he was going to start with Serena.

Unknown to Neflite, Zoycite had followed and listened to him. From a distance, she could hear Neflite tell the girl everything. She heard him say he wanted to help Sailor Moon to defeat the Negaverse and asked if Molly knew who Sailor Moon was. Zoycite knew that it was all a rouse from the start, but it bugged her royally of his idea. She hated the idea of him coming up with the plan to trick a human into revealing Sailor Moon's identity.

"He's either more of an idiot than I thought," Zoycite said to herself not noticing that she wasn't alone. "Or he's leading her own to get what he wants."

"Madam Zoycite."

Zoycite turned to see her three-plant henchwomen standing behind her. She smiled. "Well girls what do you think about that?"

"He's a fool," a deep voice said.

"He doesn't deserve to live," another voice said, but slightly squeakier.

"Let's destroy him now," a normal sounding voice answered.

"Let's wait I think," Zoycite said. "Neflite could be rousing this girl into thinking he's betraying us. But to be sure, why don't we kidnap the girl and lure him into a trap. From there we shall see how much he's telling the truth and what he's lying about."

Zoycite did not see as Neflite left from seeing the girl. Her attention was fully averted, looking at her minions. "If he wants her back, he will surrender his crystal for her safe return," Zoycite suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," one of the three plant women said. The three youma disappeared to set their trap. Zoycite watched from the distance, as the one of the plant women was able to nab Molly. The youma had to knockout Molly to prevent her from screaming. The only thing the girl was able to get out was 'Neflite help me please' and Zoycite heard this. Once the youma was gone with Molly, Zoycite teleported to the room. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down and left the not on the bed.

-

Neflite was in complete satisfaction as he found who he was looking for. Thanks to Molly calling her friend Serena, she came out running and transformed into Sailor Moon in front of Neflite who was invisible. He had placed a warp spell to cause Serena to change. But before he could go through with his plan, he heard Molly's voice telepathically. He had a feeling something was wrong. So instead of finishing off Sailor Moon, he taunted her saying he would go after her when he wanted and then disappeared. He didn't care Tuxedo Mask was there.

He appeared in Molly's bedroom and found the room in slight disarray. A note was on the bed.

"I have your precious girlfriend." He read aloud. "If you want to see her again, surrender your crystal and she won't be harmed." Neflite knitted his eyebrows together and crunched the note in his gloved hand, forcing flames to engulf the note.

"Zoycite, you will pay!" he growled.

"Will I?" a voice taunted with a pitch laugh from around the room. Neflite snapped his body around but he could not see anything. He then guessed she was invisible.

"When I get my hands on you," he growled, "I will kill you."

"Temper, temper," she taunted again. "Let's play a game. It will be a scavenger hunt. You shall go to the old mill and there you'll find your next clue." She laughed which then faded away.

He had a feeling it was a trap, but there was nothing he could do but do what was instructed. He had no idea where Molly was and wasn't going to destroy the city to find her. It would set off Queen Beryl into a frenzy on wondering why he was destroying the city for one teenage girl.

He teleported to the mill and searched for several moments before finding a video and it was a live feed. Molly was tied up, he could tell and the three youma were looking in the camera. "Come find us, if you can."

The live feed was cut off when he saw it. He had to think several moments. While the 15-second video was on, he was able to take note what the walls looked like from behind the youma. The place was run down and he could tell it hadn't been used in years. From the looks of what he could see if was an abandoned bar of sorts.

He had no doubt in his mind now that he was being led into a trap, but for some reason he felt compelled to rescue Molly, even if it was a trap. Though Molly was in danger, he had to think rationally. He couldn't search the city like a frantic lost child or animal. With a deep breath to calm his nerves for the time being, he started thinking of all places that were abandoned bars.

There was only one he could think of and it was planned to be demolished, he quickly teleported to that bar, which was named 'Rag Time'. When he got there, he could hear muffled voices and he knew he was in the right place. To protect Molly's life, he was going to have to remain calm. He slowly entered the building, keeping his ears perked as the voices hushed up. He started to descend a flight of stairs and he now could see how Molly was tied up, each arm strapped to a piece of rope. She was kneeling on the floor.

"Neflite watch out!" she shouted.

One of the youma growled as she quickly attacked Neflite before he was able to descend to far.

Neflite jumped to the air; evading the attack that the one youma threw. He didn't pay attention to anything they said as Molly's voice was able to embed itself into his mind as she told him to watch out. Once he was on the floor, he appear injured, which he was, but he wasn't going to let them know that. When he had jumped, one of the attacks had hit him. He was trying to lure them into false hope.

"Did I wound him?" the youma asked. He would have smirked but he needed to save Molly. Knowing that he had attention that he was wounded. he soon jumped to attack the youma.

He was able to get two of them down quickly enough by punching them but the third was a little more difficult as half of her arm was made like a tree and she attacked him with it. As he attacked the third one, he produced a sword and slammed it against the wall, bringing the blade against her throat.

"How dare you attack me! You tell Zoycite that she will never get my crystal." Once he gave his warning, he moved the sword, allowing the three youma to flee. For a few moments, he stared at Molly and she stared at him. Before too long, used the sword to free Molly of her restraints.

"Are you ok, Molly?" he asked softly as the sword vanished.

"I think so," she said, shaken as she rubbed her wrists. "What did they want?"

"Nothing too important," he said simply. Come on, let's get you out of here before they come back with reinforcements." Before Molly had a chance to get up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building. Once outside, he continued to carry her towards her home.

The two were silent as he walked but she finally ended. They came near a park when Molly had decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for saving me," she said with a smile.

"Molly," he started as he glanced at her and stopped walking. "I did save you but I'm not sure why I did it. You know that I have lied to you and I probably will continue lying to you."

"Neflite," she started with a blush. "You might lie to me, but you're only doing it to protect me. And frankly I don't blame you. The less I know, the safer I am."

He looked at her in shock. He watched as she suddenly hugged but she found he had a cut on his arm, which sliced through his jacket, and undershirt he wore. He set to the ground as she huddled against his arm.

"Molly, I will be fine," he tried to assure her.

Not bothering to listen to him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the park. She continued on walking until she finally stopped at rather large tree, which was secluded. Once they were sitting, Molly instructed for him to remove his and jacket and she then proceeded to tear some material from her pyjama top to wrap his arm up. He grunted as he removed his jacket. The movement actually bothered more than he wanted it to.

Once his jacket was off, he was able to take note of the green blood that seeped out from the cut near his bicep. He ripped the material of his purple long sleeve undershirt, so the material wouldn't irritate the wound anymore. He watched in fascination as Molly wrapped his wound with the material from her top. She had her legs curled underneath her as she kneeled on her legs.

"Here," she said as she began to wrap his arm. "This should help stop the bleeding until you can tend to it yourself."

As she dressed his arm, he looked at her with surprise. A sudden realization slammed into him. He did have strong feelings for her. But how could he express it? He had no clue in how to react or even how to show his feelings but he was willing to learn. He had told her the truth that there was no love in the Negaverse.

Neflite flexed his arm, being sure the wrapping wasn't too tight. Surprisingly it was just right. "Thanks, Molly."

She nodded. "You're welcome." She went silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Just for the heck of it but do you like Chocolate Parfaits?"

"Chocolate Parfaits?" he blinked, giving her a blank look. He looked at her cute face and couldn't help it. "Yes…yes I do."

"You're lying," she said softly out of the blue.

He gave her a look of surprise. How did she know?

She watched as he was taken aback. "But you are only doing that because you want to be nice. Some people wouldn't be nice to me." She uncurled her legs from beneath her.

"I wish we could share one sometime," she continued when her she was completely on the ground.

"Perhaps we can," he said with a soft smile. He was falling for the girl and he couldn't stop it. At this point he wasn't sure he would want to even if he could. She was just full of life and love. Something the Negaverse did not have.

Molly smiled. She was now getting to know the real Maxfield…Neflite.

Their relaxing conversation was quickly cut short when the three youma arrived and surprised attacked them. In the last moment before the attack came, Neflite sense it coming and he threw Molly out of the way. The one youma, who had branches of thorns for an arm, used her arm as a weapon that pierced Neflite's shoulder. Neflite protected Molly as best as he could.

"Protecting her now," Zoycite said as she arrived in a swirl of cherry blossoms. "You are a traitor to the Negaverse and now you'll die."

When Neflite was hit, his black crystal fell out of his pocket. Zoycite opened her hand to lift the crystal from the ground with her telekinic powers. "Thank you for the crystal. We don't tolerate traitors." She turned to her warriors. "Finish him off."

Neflite barely could see Zoycite disappear once her last line was out.

"Neflite!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. "Please, don't die!"

She jumped at him and grabbed the thrones, trying to pull them out. It took her all her strength and while Neflite was groaning in pain, trying to tell her not to, the one she had a hold of began to move. The youma noticed this and attacked again, this time on the intent of killing them both.

Neflite again did his best to protect Molly. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped out of the way, forcing her to stop trying. The movement caused him to be wounded more as there was an explosion and his back caught the debris of it. Seeing that Neflite was now too weak to move, they were about to attack again, but the Sailor Scouts showed up and finished them off instead. Once they were gone, the scouts realized Neflite was dying.

"What should we do?" Sailor Moon asked quietly. "He's dying and she really loves him. I can see that now."

"I have one idea," Sailor Mercury said. "We take the thorns out. Get the thorns out and he'll be able to heal himself."

"Let's go." Sailor Moon went up to Neflite and Molly.

Molly was crying in Neflite's arms as he was weakly telling her 'sorry'. He really did not want to leave the precious girl he fully loved.

"Molly," Sailor Moon said quickly. "Molly, we may be able to save him."

Molly looked up, "You can?" she sobbed. Neflite looked up as well at Sailor Moon. He was a bit surprised that she would offer to help him.

"Sailor Moon's right," Sailor Mercury came up. "But we need your help. All four of us pull out the thorns and he'll survive. But we have to hurry. He only has minutes left before thrones completely take his life."

"Let's do it!" Molly blurted.

The four girls got into position and each grabbed a thorn. On the count of three, the four girls pulled with all their might. It took several minutes, but they were able to feel the thrones move. Neflite meanwhile was shouting out in pain to the point tears sprang to his eyes. Eventually they were able to get the thrones out.

Neflite was surprised the scouts were trying to save his life. The moment the thrones were out, each girl threw the throne to the ground and watched it dissolve into nothing. Neflite then felt his body start to heal itself. He tiredly looked over at Molly as she threw down the thorn she pulled out and crawled over to him and sobbed in his lap.

"It's ok, Molly," he soothed, slowly lifting his wounded arm to stroke her hair. "Thanks to you and the Sailor Moon."

"Oh Neflite," she sobbed against his blood stained shirt, what was left of it anyway. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You almost did," he said honestly. "I was fading, but I'm still here and getting stronger." He slowly looked up at Sailor Moon. "Thank you," he said, weakly.

Sailor Moon nodded. Seeing that the danger was now over, the scouts took several steps back, allowing the couple to cuddle each other. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she also had a smile on her face. Her wish to the stars was granted. Sailor Moon was happy that her friend was able to do the impossible.

Neflite could feel his strength returning. With the cause of the wound gone, Neflite's arm began to heal. Stroked Molly's hair relishing in thought of being able to hold her. After several minutes, Molly's tears were all spent and she was beginning to tire. He saw that she had exhausted herself; he gently lifted her up off his good shoulder. He was now strong enough to teleport; he gently pushed Molly off him.

"I hate to do this," he whispered to her. "But I need to know if the Negaverse thinks of me. I have to go now but I'll be back to talk." He watched her slowly nod. "Sailor Scouts, please take Molly home."

He stood up, a little weak and when he was far enough away from Molly, he teleported. Sailor Mars was very suspicious about his exit but didn't want to alarm Molly. She was already shaken up. Molly watched in interest as the man she just saved disappeared in a blink of an eye. She had no idea he had that kind of power.

"Come on, Molly, let's get you home. We'll help you get into your bedroom without having your mother see you."

It didn't take the scouts long to get Molly home but it did take a bit to get in the bedroom window. When Molly was safe in her room, she quietly went back to bed as a shadow in the room placed a sleep spell on her and then left once again.

* * *

_Chapter 2 rewrite is now complete! This is actually a chapter that never has been done before. There are a couple parts that was in the original chapter 2, but it only added up to 2 pages and I added 4 more pages to it._


	3. Day Out

_Turning the Tables_

**Chapter 3 – Day Out**

The next day, Molly was taking a walk alone in the park, wearing her school uniform. She was not going to go to school and she wore her uniform making her mother think she was going to school. She just couldn't handle going to school, not what happened to her the night prior. Last Night was just way too strange for her. He had come to her and told her the truth about him. Told her that he wasn't a multi-billionaire but a warrior for a society that Sailor Moon was fighting. She was shocked to hear that the man she fell in love with was actually Sailor Moon's greatest enemy. Now she was beginning to wonder if he was worth hanging around. She was kidnapped and he nearly died in her arms. But could he actually leave this society and work with the Sailor Scouts.

As she walked, it never to her occurred to her that she was in an area of the park that could have been followed. She led herself to the spot where Neflite almost died the evening before. Sitting down next to the tree where they had their first real conversation.

Molly wondered why Neflite left instead of making sure she got home safely. Her mind kept thinking about was what if he went back to the Negaverse?

As Molly sat, listening to the birds above, not realizing a tall figure was now standing beside her. The tall figure knelt down and lightly touched her shoulder. When she felt the touch she jumped in fright and turned to see that the owner of the hand was Neflite. He was dressed as Maxfield Stanton. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Nef--Maxfield," Molly gasped.

"Hi, Molly. I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you. The Negaverse thinks I'm dead. You can call me Neflite. But when we are in public, please call me Maxfield. That is up until I know Zoycite is not a threat," Neflite said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you're all right." Molly suddenly felt shy. She had no idea why. Maybe it was because she knew he felt the same as she did though he didn't come out and say that he loved her. But she could tell. The way he was kind and gentle and told her the truth about him, she knew. She just wasn't sure what he would do now.

"Thanks," he said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I didn't feel up to it. I know all I would have done was think of you and what happened last night. I would have ended up in detention like my friend, Serena." She looked at him. "Funny. Serena was telling me the other day how evil you are… or I mean were."

"What do you mean?" Neflite asked knowing full well what she meant. He had found out who Sailor Moon was. And he also knew that she was trying to tell Molly to stay away from him.

"Well, how would Serena know who you were? Unless she knows Sailor Moon very well." Molly pretty much answered her own question.

"Well, maybe she does."

"Neflite. You're holding something back aren't you?" she asked. She didn't really know why, but she could sense he was only half telling her the truth.

Neflite looked at her, mesmerized by her eyes. He sighed, knowing he was being defeated in this conversation. "Yes, Molly. I am holding something back. I know Sailor Moon's true identity." He heard her gasp. "But it's not my place to tell you. It will be up to her to tell you."

"How did you find out who she is?"

"With your help. I'm not going to get into that. I'm also not going to allow anyone to know who she is either. She saved my life last night and for that I owe her my life."

"So this evil society…" Molly started.

"The Negaverse," he answered the place's name.

"Right. So this Nega-verse won't find out who she is?" she asked. She had a hard time rolling the word off her tongue.

"If they do, they will do it their way. May I ask what are you doing here?" he asked. He wanted to put an arm around her shoulders but wasn't sure if he should since she was a little nervous.

"I needed some time to think. But I don't mind the company."

As he leaned against the tree, sitting closer to her, she leaned her head on his chest, giving him the invitation to put his arm around her. He automatically placed a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here alone. There are a lot of dangerous men who roam around the park at this time of morning. They would take advantage of you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt by them." He squeezed her shoulder pulling her closer. She had to place a hand on his chest so she wouldn't fall on his lap.

"Before my mother and father divorced we used to live in a house beside the park. I would get up every morning to watch the sunrise. My father was a park keeper. It was so beautiful taking a walk in the wet grass with no shoes on." She giggled at the memory.

"You walked with no shoes on?" he asked, baffled. He stared at her for a few moments before an idea came to mind.

"Yeah. It was fun. I would love to take a walk in the wet grass, but the grass is now dry," she said disappointed. "I guess I got here a little too late."

He gently pushed Molly off him. "Come on. I know where there's still some damp grass. " He stood. When he had his footing, he grasped Molly's hands and pulled her up. She was a little puzzled at what he was doing.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Neflite grasped her hand and led her away from the tree.

"While I was following you," he answered. "I came across a secluded spot with damp grass."

He led her to an area, which was hidden by trees. In the middle of the hidden area was a small pond. All around the pond was a nice opened field. It was neither small nor large, but large enough for Neflite wanted to show. A cool wind blew through the trees.

Molly gasped at the wonders of this little area. She could see the dew on the grass and feel the wetness go through her shoes. A sudden overwhelming urge slammed into her to remove her footwear and run in the grass. Looking to Neflite she could tell he was waiting for her to decide what she was going to do.

Still holding on to his hand, Molly removed her shoes. She could no longer ignore the urge. She had a little difficulty since she had to depend on Neflite for balance. Once her socks and shoes were removed she couldn't stop giggling. The feel of the cool wet grass was tickling her feet and it made her feel like a little kid again. She let go of Neflite's hand and soon began to walk around. Once she was able to get used to the wet grass, she picked up her speed and even twirled around. Neflite chuckled at her appearance. She looked a child on the first day of summer.

"Oh this is…great," she said, huffing and puffing, after a few minutes. He was still chuckling.

"Come on. It's fun," she said. She ran up to him, grabbing his hands to join her.

"Alright. Alright," he said. He was once again defeated. Once his socks and shoes were removed, he slowly walked around. The grass felt soft and moist on his bare feet. He never felt so relaxed before. Before either knew it, Neflite was running around with Molly, enjoying the feeling the wet grass gave him.

After a small amount time of running, Molly was running so fast that she didn't realize she was coming up to the pond. When she did notice she tried to stop. But the slippery grass wouldn't let her. Neflite saw her slide towards the water. He teleported to her, knowing the lake was deep and he wouldn't have had time to reach her.

In the last moment before she fell in, she started to scream. Her scream was cut off short when Neflite grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. As she came at him, he lost his balance due to the wet grass and he fell to the ground, on his back with her on top of him. It took her a few moments to realize Neflite saved her again. When she realized she was not in the water she started to laugh. He was puzzled for a moment and then he laughed with her. They were still breathing heavily from running.

She soon realized the position she was in and stopped laughing. Her whole body was completely on top of him. She looked at his eyes and suddenly started to tremble. She felt like she was filled with electricity. He felt the same way. There was only one response to their position.

He brought his hands up to either side of her face, caressing her cheeks. With his hands on her cheeks, he slowly brought her face closer to his. Her eyes widened in surprise and then closed as his lips lightly touched hers. The kiss was gentle, almost barely touching. He moved her face back a bit to see her tremble, her eyes staying closed. He moved back to her lips, pressing a little harder than before.

When her lips touched his the second time she was overjoyed. She instantly kissed him back. She never thought a kiss could ever be so sweet. The kiss seemed to last forever. But all too soon Neflite pulled her away.

He looked at her with love and longing. He could see a blush rising in her cheeks. Before her blush was completely showing he rolled her around, so that now he lay on top of her.

"Molly, I have to tell you something. Something I wanted say last night but didn't have the chance to."

"What?" she asked nervously, even though a radiant smile was clearly on her lips.

"I…" He was having a hard time in getting the words out. "Molly, I…have fallen in love with you." He finally got out.

She gasped in response. Before she could say anything he was kissing her once again. This time when they kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When they parted, Neflite looked at her once more and then removed himself off her. She felt a little disappointed but disregarded it, thinking it was better this way.

"Neflite, how can I trust you after you've lied to me?" Molly asked when they both sat in the damp grass.

"I know it will take a bit to trust me again, but I believe I have started to prove to you that you can trust me."

"How?"

"I just saved you from the pond."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. Molly then saw grass stains on his pants. "Neflite, you have grass stains on your legs." She pointed to the side of his leg.

He looked to where she was pointing. "That's ok." He placed his hand over the grass stain and within seconds the stain was gone.

"I'm sorry, Molly," he apologized.

"For what?" She looked at him, startled.

"For taking advantage of you. For kissing you."

Her blush was even becoming redder. "Well, that is ok," she said softly. "I liked it."

"I know but…what? You liked it? But I'm assuming I'm the first person to ever kiss you."

"You are," she said shyly. "I've wanted you to kiss me. Ever since the night I protected you from Sailor Moon's tiara I've wanted to kiss you." She turned her head away with embarrassment. "But I figured you didn't want to be kissed by a teenager who didn't think she knew what love was."

"Oh Molly, you don't really know how many times I've wanted to kiss you," he said to her. He placed his hand under her chin, moving her chin to face him. Her eyes were facing down. "Molly, look at me."

She looked up, tears of happiness were threatening to fall.

"I love you. In fact I always have since the first day I met you. But I ignored the feeling, not sure what it was until last night."

"Oh Neflite." She jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other tangled into her hair.

"Oh Molly."

They sat like that for a while. After, when the grass started to dry up, they sat in each other's arms enjoying the sunny day. They spent most of the morning talking and listening to the birds. She told him about her family. In turn he told her about the many annoying missions he had to do before meeting Sailor Moon. Around lunchtime they decided to leave the park. They went to a fast food restaurant where no one would know her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Molly showing Neflite all her favorite sights. At one point of the day they passed a tennis court and Neflite had another idea. One part of the tennis court was an area for people to practice tennis without an opponent. Neflite took her over there and showed her all he knew about tennis. Molly was showing him what she knew.

"No Molly," he chuckled. It was the fifth ball that she didn't even get over the net. "Here, let me show you."

He went up behind her and grasped her tennis racket. She gasped in surprised.

"You hold the racket like this." He placed her right hand on the bottom of the handle, placing the racket between her thumb and index finger and her left near the top of the handle. "Now, when the ball comes towards you on the left, remove your left hand and twist your body and move your feet to the left. Most of the time you will have to move far over to the left."

He slowly showed her how to move with him behind her. "Yes. That's good. Now put your left hand back on the racket." He waited until she was done. "When you need to go to the right, of course you remove your left hand once again, move your feet and twist your body to the right. Again when you go to the right you will, most of the time move far to the right." Again he showed her how it was done.

She turned her head and looked at him, her head moving closer to his. He took the invitation with pride. His lips caught hers in a searing long kiss. They dropped the racket at the same time; Molly turned her body to face him.

When Neflite released her, she quietly picked up the racket and practiced for a little while longer with him behind her. Once she had the hang of it he left her side so she could practice by herself. Through out the practice session they shared a couple of long kisses.

On their way back to Molly's home they stopped by a café and Neflite treated her to a Chocolate Parfait. They both shared the parfait and had a great time. By the time Molly would be due to arrive home from school, Neflite walked her home and escorted her to her apartment. They didn't want to leave each other but really had no choice.

Before he parted he said, "Molly, I had a great time. Thank you for showing me your favorite places."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too."

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

"You mean on a date?" she asked stunned. He nodded. "I…I would love to. But my mother..."

"Didn't you say this morning that there is a dance tonight at your school?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be your escort." He winked.

"That would be lovely, but I honestly don't have a dress. Every year there is a masquerade spring theme dance and Mom and I were going to go out this afternoon and buy a dress. They weren't going to let our grade go, but with some convincing they are."

"I'll pick you up at six." He had the beginnings of a goofy grin.

"Thank you. Well, I better get in before Mom starts to worry." She was about to open the door when Neflite swung her around and kissed her. Her arms automatically were around his neck.

The kiss was long and deep. She was surprised at how gentle he was to her. He gently parted her lips with his and slowly slid his tongue in her mouth. She gasped in shock but immediately responded. After a few more moments they parted and he left her at the door. He looked back in time to see her fingers moving across her lips. She blushed once again and went inside.

-

Around five thirty, Molly was dressed and ready to go out on her date with Neflite. She wore a simple but elegant short sleeve dress. The dress was made of silk and went to the floor. The gown was decorated in small pink flowers. She had a flowery mask with a handle. The handle was detachable so the mask could be worn on the face. Her hair was still in her typical style but with a pink bow instead of the normal blueish one.

When she was ready she told her mother how Maxfield Stanton was picked from the school to be her escort. A little lie wouldn't hurt. The older woman slightly was not impressed with that but she knew it was just a school dance. Just as Neflite said, he was at the door at six. Her mother, of course, was the one to answer.

"You must be Maxfield Stanton," she said, giving Neflite a good look-over. He was a very handsome man with his white tux and a white mask on his face. He removed his mask so Mrs. Baker could get a good look at him. His other hand held something but Mrs. Baker couldn't see it.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Is your daughter ready?"

"Yes, she is. Molly, Maxfield is here." Mrs. Baker was a little worried that Molly was going with a man over twenty.

"Thanks, mom," Molly called from down the hall. She emerged a few minutes later. Neflite was in complete shock. To him, Molly looked like a beauty queen.

"Hello, Molly," Neflite managed. It took him a few moments to get his bearing. "There is a limo waiting for us, down stairs."

"A limo," she squealed for joy. Her mother gasped.

"Yes." He lifted his hand to reveal a small white box. "And this is for you."

Molly tentatively grasped the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful small wrist corsage. "Oh Maxfield, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Neflite went to her and placed the corsage on her left hand. "Shall we go?" He lifted his arm up for her link her arm with. "I will have her back just as soon as the dance is over." With that, the two left for the dance.

Before going to the dance Neflite treated her to a lovely expensive dinner at the Country Club. The club was decorated in lavish furniture. Each table had two candles. Molly and Neflite were seated in a small booth, looking at the menu. When the waiter came over, he was puzzled as to why Maxfield Stanton would bring a teenager to the Club.

"What would like tonight, Mr. Stanton?" the waiter asked, eyeing Molly very closely.

"I would like to have tonight's special and for the lady," he looked over to what she wanted.

"I will have the same. Thank you." She was not surprised that he would be known here.

"For drinks bring a bottle of your best non-alcoholic beverage and wine glasses." The waiter was still confused but complied anyway.

"What is the special?" Molly asked after the waiter left. "How often do you come here?"

"It is ham covered in plum sauce with rice and meat balls dipped in sweet and sour sauce. There is also a side dish of lobster and a salad. Any kind of salad you want. Oh, and of course the finest selection of the best deserts in town. The answer to your second question is I am very popular here," he said. "When the waiter comes back with the drinks he'll ask what kind of salad you want. I'll have the usual. Which is caesar salad. What would you like? They have every kind of salad you can think of."

"I guess…I will have caesar salad too. It's my favorite salad."

When the waiter came back with the drinks he asked what they wanted for salads, just as Neflite said he would. As they waited for their meal, they held hands across the table, in between the candles. About twenty minutes later their meal was brought to them.

They spent the rest of the hour enjoying their wonderful meal. During the meal one server came over with a huge box for Molly. She knew automatically that the box came from Neflite. When she opened the box she was completely surprised. The box contained a dozen red and white roses.

"Oh Maxfield, they're beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. You can put them in the car when we leave."

The two had their nice quiet dinner, Neflite admiring her as he ate. When the two had their share of their meals, Neflite asked their waiter to bring them the bill. When the bill was paid they left. Neflite carried the flowers out and left for the school.

Everyone was shocked to see a limo pull up and Molly get out. Serena and her scout classmates, in regular form, were especially surprised to see her with Neflite, let alone the limo. Even their dates were in shock.

All the girls noticed Maxfield Stanton. He was at their school in person with Molly. They were all jealous to see Molly with a multi billionaire. But she didn't care. She was happy to be with him. The girls tried to get Molly away from Neflite so they could flirt with him but it never worked. Serena and her friends would always keep the girls away from Neflite.

"Neflite, there is someone I want you to meet," Molly said before the dance began. She grasped Neflite's hand and headed towards where Serena and the others were.

"Serena, I would like you to meet Maxfield Stanton. Maxfield this is Serena, Amy and…" She introduced and looked at the tall brunette. Molly never saw her before.

"Lita. I just started school here this morning," the tall brunette said. _What a hunk. He looks like an old boyfriend_.

"Hello Serena." He bowed, in courtesy. Serena nodded her head in acknowledgement. She was glad that Neflite did not tell Molly who she really was. Serena's date had seen Neflite walk over to her and became more than a little jealous when he saw her talking with Neflite. He decided to find out what Serena was doing.

Serena saw her date come near and when he was close enough she introduced him to Maxfield. "Oh Maxfield, this my date, sort of, Josh. Josh, this is Maxfield, Molly's date."

"As in Maxfield Stanton?" His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yes." Neflite said. "Would you like to dance, Molly?"

"Would I? You bet," she exclaimed.

The rest of the dance was just perfect for Molly. She was a little scared she would trip with the gown on. She had never danced in a gown. During one dance Molly was getting sore feet from her heels.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Neflite asked looking at her eyes and seeing she was in pain.

"My feet are starting to hurt," she said.

"Well, I have an idea," he gestured.

"What?"

"I will levitate you. And you know I have powers. Your feet will be off the floor but just enough so no one else will see." Molly jumped a bit when her feet went off the floor. When she was levitating, she was even closer than she was before. Neflite was able to see her tremble.

"Molly, are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm scared you are going to drop me," she said, voice quivering a little.

"Molly, I won't drop you. I promise. I love you."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the truth dancing in them. After a few minutes she allowed her body to relax, trusting his strength to hold her up. Most of their dancing after that was done with her in the air.

Molly and Neflite left at eleven o'clock, an hour before the dance ended. He wanted to take her for a walk before they would part for the night. Before they went on their walk, Molly took off her shoes and left them in the limo. But just to make sure she wouldn't step on the cold pavement, Neflite picked her up and carried her through the park until he reached their destination of the soft grass.

They walked to the spot where they admitted their feelings and then walked to the secluded area where they shared their first kiss. Their walk was quiet, just enjoying the night sounds.

"Neflite, I had a wonderful day," Molly said when the reached the lake.

"Yes, I had a wonderful day myself being with you," he said back. He turned and faced her, taking her chin into her hands. "I don't think I've ever seen a happier day."

"Being with me, you will see lots of happy days."

"I know. I love you so much." Before she could say anything his lips covered hers, wrapping his arms around her. He wanted so much to twine his fingers into her hair since her hair was in a French twist. Her fingers, however, were twined in his hair. The kiss lasted for a while. When they separated, their breathing was a little faster than normal.

"Look, Neflite." Molly pointed behind them. He turned just in time to see a shooting star. "A shooting star."

"Well, you know what that means. Make a wish," he said turning to her. She stood there for a moment wishing. Neflite in turn wished as well.

_I wish for peace and happiness with Neflite. No more of this evil place. I want them gone for good_, she wished.

_I wish to spend the rest of my life with this young woman beside me and have family,_ he wished.

Shortly before midnight they were back at the limo. Before leaving the park they shared one more long deep passionate kiss. Just as Neflite promised Mrs. Baker, Molly was back at her home shortly after midnight. He escorted her to the door and without any words, kissed the side of her cheek. He knew Mrs. Baker would out come the door. He had seen her through the window when the limo pulled up.

When Mrs. Baker did open the door, she saw Neflite heading down the stairs. She didn't know why, but she had good feeling about the man who took her daughter out. She sensed that Molly would be safe with him. Little did she know, that the power of the stars was protecting Molly from any harm.


End file.
